1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a game and more specifically it relates to a wobbling game system for providing an interactive and challenging game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Games of various styles and playing configurations have been in use for years. Different types of games may consist of electronic games, board games, or others. An element of limitation associated with many games today is the amount realism associated with the game. Often times, the games are rather two dimensional and involve apparatuses that offer very little in relation to the purpose of the games itself. This downfall can lead to player's dissatisfaction with the game and possibly cause the players to quickly lose interest in the game.
The present invention more particularly relates to balancing games. Balancing games in the prior art do not have a self-righting or balance cycle similar to the present invention. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved wobbling game system for providing an interactive and challenging game.